Looking From the Outside
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: You stare at them—they look so happy together. It was crazy to think that you and him would actually make it. ONESHOT: One-sided Jasper, one-sided Jeyna.


_**Looking From the Outside**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

__**AN: I'm kind of, sort of obssessed with the song When There Was Me and You from High School Musical. LOVE IT. Always been one of my favorites! So, I thought it kind of fit Piper, if Jason and Reyna got together. Seriously, take a blast from the past and listen to it. Sounds like Piper's situation in this story, and it might even fit Reyna's if you write it right.**

**That being said, I hope you enjoy this drabble/oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO or the song When There Was Me and You.**

* * *

><p><em>It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside<em>

_I'm standing here, but all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?_

_'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care_

* * *

><p>You stare at them—they look so happy together. <em>He <em>looks happy. Happier than you ever made him. _It's crazy_, you think. _It's crazy that you actually thought something was going to happen._

He was supposed to be your Prince Charming. He was supposed to be the one that would sweep you off your feet—literally, you kind of hoped. Or maybe even that knight-in-shining-armor. _Anything_. You guys were supposed to have your happy ending.

And, it seemed like you were going to for a while there. You could sense possibilities—you could see a future for you two. A future where the won was done and over with. A future where you two were married and had beautiful children.

A future that would never come to pass.

Still, in the back of your head, there was that little nagging voice that kept telling you he might have another girl. After all, Percy had left behind Annabeth, and he surely would get back together with her. Why was Jason any different?

Looking at them, so happy together, you know he wasn't. Well, maybe just a little. But, there was common ground between the two switched cousins. They both had left behind something that mattered so greatly to them—Percy had left Annabeth, and Jason, Reyna.

You were just the little obstacle that got between the oh-so perfect couple.

Everyone probably all knew that you were crazy for wanting to be with Jason; after all, he was a Roman, and Greeks and Romans don't really mix. That, and he probably had a girlfriend(or something like that) who he had left behind. You'd thought you could make it work. Jason would fall out of love with his ex-girlfriend, and you could overcome the Greek and Roman dilemma.

Turns out, everyone was right, and you were wrong.

You still talk to Jason, but it's different. He's not your Prince Charming anymore; he's not your living dream; he wasn't the answer to all your wishes. He was just Jason, the boy who just wanted to be friends with you. The boy that probably didn't love you in the first place.

You take one last glance at the happy couple, tears stinging your eyes. You want to smack yourself; it was crazy to think that you and Jason would actually make it. He had loved Reyna the entire time, but he didn't want to hurt you. But, by doing that, it just made the pain worsen.

But, no, you'll put on that little, confident smile of yours and charge into battle, ready to fight. You'll pretend that nothing's wrong, but in reality, you feel like your heart has been ripped into a million tiny pieces.

And when it's all said and done, you'll still be stuck looking in from the outside.

* * *

><p><em>Now, I know you're not a fairytale<em>

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just don't come true_

_'Cause now even I can tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view when there was me and you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sighs* I quite like that song. And I feel sorry for Piper. :( <strong>

**This is set before they leave for Greece, probably... Idk.**

**I apologize if I got some of the words wrong... **


End file.
